


Push Aside All the Bad

by ShowMeAHero



Series: this is my house, and i live in it [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Childhood Friends, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: This is Dick Grayson in his element. He knows who he is here, with these people. He can settle in, be comfortable with them. Everybody’s crammed onto his sofas and his chairs and on the floor.





	Push Aside All the Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the short drabbles I wrote when I didn't think I was writing for anyone. After this point, things get a little less vague and a little better story-wise!
> 
> Title taken from ["Luck"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3UBv6nxu8Q) by American Authors.

There’s a bang at the door that startles Dick awake. He jumps up, heart pounding, already for the gun strapped under the sofa. Ace starts barking; Dick shoves Casper in his sweatshirt pocket to protect her.

“Open the door, you fucking idiot,” Wally calls out, and Dick relaxes, laughs. He straps the gun back up and drags himself off the couch to open the door. It’s not just Wally though. It’s fucking  _everybody._  It’s Wally Roy, Donna, Jason, Tim Steph. Confusingly, Barbara. Even _more_  confusingly, Kory, holding flowers. He only has a second to try and process her standing there before Cassie and Dami slam into him, nearly knocking him over.

“You could’ve called,” Dick says, once he catches his breath.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Wally asks. “You gonna let us in, or you just gonna stand there?”

Dick does just stand there for a second before he moves, pulling Cassie and Dami in with him. Kory just goes past him into the kitchen, and he barely has time to remember that, yeah, she lived here, once, too, before she’s back with the flowers in a vase Dick didn’t even know he had.

He collapses back on the couch. The smallest things wind him lately, and this many people should be overwhelming— but. But, he loves these people, and he really does love being around people and just hates being alone.

“Oh, my God, there’s a cat in your pocket,” Steph exclaims. Dick remembers— yeah, Casper’s hiding spot— and pulls her out. Steph snatches her up to kiss her face.

“So, idiot, tell us the story,” Donna says. “I honestly hoped you’d be quick enough to avoid getting shot, so, what stupid move fucked you over? Kitten in a tree? Baby in a well?”

Dick just laughs, because, God, he missed this. He gives them the story, he lets them razz him, he shows the wound to Roy he asks. He keeps glancing to Kory; he can’t figure out who told her or why she came. He supposes he’d do the same for her, but it’s still a surprise.

“Who dragged you out?” Dick eventually asks Barbara. They’re really not all that close, not yet.

“Oh, Bruce told Dad, Dad told me, here I am,” Barbara says. “Didn’t want to miss a chance to see the hero for myself.”

Dick smiles at her, even as Wally laughs and says, “Don’t call him that, his ego’s bad enough.”

“I’m plenty humble, _thank_  you very much,” Dick says. Even Jason laughs at him. “You guys  _suck.”_ He's starting to get viciously uncomfortable with Kory saying nothing at all, so he just turns to her then and says, “Well, honey, how’ve you been?”

This is Dick Grayson in his element. He knows who he is here, with these people. He can settle in, be comfortable with them. Everybody’s crammed onto his sofas and his chairs and on the floor. Dami is nearly in Dick’s lap, trying to avoid hurting his side. Wally regales them with his tales from away, of life without them outside of New York. Roy teases Dick every chance he gets. Donna puts her head in his lap, laughs at all his dumb jokes. Barbara flirts with him (he’s pretty sure) and Kory just… stares. Dick hadn’t realized how much he  _missed_  her.

Jason is Jason, which is to say, unsettling, but he acts like everything’s normal, which Dick appreciates. Tim and Steph are clearly doing anything and everything in their power to get Dick to laugh, and it works. Cassie and Dami won’t leave his side. Dami is angry, as he always is, that  _now_ Dick's  _hurt_ and there's  _nobody to take care of him,_ so they should just let Dami, a  _six-year-old,_ to move in to do it. Dick just pulls him in and feels normal for a little bit. He’s exhausted and sick and in pain, and he gets tired not five minutes into their visit, but he’ll be damned if he lets anyone leave him alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> I also actually wrote some books! It was a long road but, I did it! Ta-da! If you want to read either of them, shoot me a message!
> 
> I have a blog now to request imagines - I just like to make people happy. Submit requests [here!](https://imagine-in-the-fandoms.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicolelianesolo](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
